When I Am Queen
by Ocy
Summary: Songfic, based on the song 'When I Am Queen' by Jack Off Jill. Stephanie muses. But there's a slight twist. She is very much mentally unstable.


Disclaimer!- I don't own Stephanie McMahon, I don't own Vince McMahon. They own themselves, and I bow down before their greatness. The song 'When I Am Queen' is copyright of the band Jack Off Jill.  
  
Dedication: This story is for my dear friend Jamie (known on ff.net as either Eliseth or Meiriel), who is quite possibly the best person in the world. Praise her. She is a goddess.  
  
--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~------ ~--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~------ ~--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~------ ~--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~--- ~---  
  
- - When I am queen, I will insist, with perfect scars upon my wrists, that everything you once held dear is taken away from you..- -  
  
  
  
This is power.  
  
I felt so incredibly sexy right then, watching the little man squirm under my eyes - I love that feeling. I grinned in my delight, placing two of my manicured nails under his chin and digging them upwards into his flesh, lifting his head in up to look into my eyes. They glittered with a mad detachment. Though I could honestly care less how this little man feels, I revel in his fear.. Raw, honest emotion.  
  
"Next time, remember. Two sugars, one cream."  
  
The little whelp of a man nodded, and it was then that I noticed his body shaking. I grin and let out a loud, ecstatic laugh, head thrown back brilliantly, my gorgeous hair flowing down my back. The man, who had probably taken the job as my assistant to support his family - Maybe a wife, and a few ugly little children, let out a small whimper. My laugh cuts off, and I bring my eyes back down on him, blood running beautifully hot through my veins.  
  
"Get out."  
  
The small - framed, fourty year old man bounded out of the room on feet motored by fear. I set myself back down to the black leather couch lazily, laughing at the scene replaying in my mind, the silent, droning voices in the back of my mind commending me for my deed. When I am queen, I'll rule even them.  
  
  
  
- - When I am queen, sweet girlscout's face, and not a one will fall from grace, If all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to...  
  
Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown! - -  
  
I need this power.  
  
I deserve it. For all I go through, for all of the humiliation I'm put through by those dirty, insignifigant people, I DESERVE it. And I'll get it, too. Then they'll see. How dare they call me those horrible, horrible things!? I am -not- a slut. I am a Princess. And I deserve to be treated as just that.  
  
But I need more. More power. I want even the strongest man of the WWE to bow down before me and praise me as a Goddess, their Queen. And if they do not obey my commands, they will pay. Dearly. I'll teach them all that it's better to obey me then to make futile attempts at defying me, no matter how long or painful the torture.  
  
I throw my head back and laugh again, at the thought. I like the thought.. It.. Pleases me. Let them try, and let them suffer. I will enjoy seeing their pain, and I'll delight in their eventual submittance. And believe me, they will submit.  
  
  
  
- - When I am queen on royal throne, made out of parts of broken bones, of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry.. - -  
  
  
  
I will have it.  
  
I rake my nails across the imported leather of the couch in an absent manner, meticulously studying my fingernails, the perfect curve of the tips and the flawless smoothness of their surface, like perfect soldiers, waiting to be slashed across the face of my enemies. They cut through the supposedly thick leather without difficulty, ripping through to the soft white underbelly, the flesh of the couch. I pick out some, rolling it around in my fingertips, a satisfied smirk playing across my delicate, full lips.  
  
I don't even notice the door opening.  
  
  
  
- - When I am queen I'll have my way, I'll make it drowning dollie day, and all the tears that we have cried will suck back in our eyes..  
  
Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown!  
  
Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown!! - -  
  
"Stephanie, my little princess!"  
  
I cringe inwardly at the sound of his voice. Daddy dearest. Oh, how I despise him. I gasp my adorible, surprised little gasp, and stand up, flicking the white flesh of the couch out of my fingernails, and smile my bright, fake little smile.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
I jump with a forced joy into his arms, and he embraces me tightly - His little princess. I push him away after a moment and invite him to sit on a chair away from the couch. He's a dirty old man, and he disgusts me..  
  
- - Hush baby, hush baby, Hush baby, go to sleep.. Hush baby, hush baby, Hush baby, I'll make it be.. - -  
  
But I need him.  
  
For now. I listen to him speak and try to feign intrest, smiling and nodding absently at his every word. I don't hear him, but I don't have to. He just likes the sound of his own voice. I wonder if he would ever guess that I hate him as much as I do? I spend my days wondering when he'll finally die, so I can inherit the company. Forget about Shane - I already have plans to keep him away from the money and the company. Plans that aren't important right now.  
  
I look at Vince, my father, with my head tilted in a curious manner, studying him as I studied my fingernails.  
  
I am watching him die. That's all I see anymore, whenever I look upon him. I can see his skin rotting and peeling away, the flesh under his skin turning black and falling off into neat little clumps on the floor, and his skeleton clumpling into a heap beside the bits of rotted flesh. I can even smell the decaying flesh.  
  
- - When I am queen I will not wait, my body type will still be great, I will not leave it up to fate because I hate you too.. - -  
  
And I remain beautiful.  
  
Unlike the dying, decaying old man I see sitting across from me, I am beautiful. When I am Queen, they will all worship me. They will all stare in awe of my voluptuous, flawless figure, and cringe under my piercing eyes. They will pray over every strand of hair on my head and beg for the opportunity to kiss my feet.  
  
I bring my attention back to the withered old man for a brief moment.  
  
"So I told him, 'Either get me those papers by tomorrow, or you're FIRED!' - Ain't that great? Ha ha ha ha.."  
  
I chuckled mirthlessly, and went back to my musing, the slight voices urging me not to pay any mind to the man I happily called 'Father' at one time. I've learned all I need to know from him, and now all I need from him is his money and the rights to the company.  
  
- - When I am queen they all will see, the patron saint of self-injury, the glitter sores will heal themselves, I'll play the part of someone else.. - -  
  
I have considered.. Drastic measures, before.  
  
Drastic measures meaning strangling him in his sleep. I could get away with it, of course. I'm clever enough to know the proper way of going about things like that.. And I would enjoy it. There's an exhilarating sensation I get, knowing I hold a life in my hand, and knowing full and well that I could crush it between my fingers like a miniscule piece of putty.  
  
I look at him, and wonder what it would be like to wrap my hands around his neck and choke his life away.  
  
- - Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown!!  
  
Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown drown drown myself! Drown!! - -  
  
It's a sadistically pleasent thought; But I can't kill him.  
  
At least, not yet. It would be too obvious. He's in great health, according to his doctors, and he has the steroid injected body of a twenty - eight year old. I'm far too smart for such a hasty action. I would be found out eventually, no doubt.. I just have to wait for him to die. Until he withers away, and I give a tearful eulogy at his funeral, and announce my inheritance.  
  
Daddy Dearest stands up in his extravagent manner, and I stand as well, eager to be rid of the sight of him. I smile sweetly, watching his flesh rot away, and I hug his skeleton cheerfully.  
  
"Bye, Daddy!"  
  
He turns and exists the room with his trademark swagger. I continue to watch the door until I'm sure he and his lackeys are gone, and the smell of him is gone as well. And then I sit luxuriously, stretching out my milky arms wide over the back of the leather couch, jamming my fingernails into it off - handedly.  
  
Just a little while longer.  
  
Then I will be Queen.  
  
And they will all bow to me - Or be broken like little porcelain dolls.  
  
t.h.e.e.n.d 


End file.
